The Snow Pheonix and the Jotun
by CrossoverAUman
Summary: Harry is an ancient variant of wizard called Jotun, the inspiration for many Norse Myths. Having run away from home, he meets up with a snow owl, and the two work on teaching him to be the best Jotun ever! HarryxGinny, RonXHermione, NevilleXLuna, SUPER!Harry, MOTHERLY!Hedwig


It started with a drunken Vernon trying to burn him; the fire simply wrapped around him like a warm blanket before going out in a flash of snow. Then Vernon was blasted back. Harry began to laugh as ice and snow curled around his body, freezing the air with his fury. He felt something try to twist around him- not benign, but not evil either, and Harry felt it try to suppress him... But his little five year old mind rebelled with the fury of a teenager, and he heard a sound like shattering glass.

The wind carried him away from the house that had held him prisoner for four years and when he landed, it was dark out, and he felt... At peace. Safe. Happy even.

And high up in the trees, a snowy owl, recently having escaped her current owner (she'd had five, and despised all of them.) looked down on his form, and felt kinship. Taking flight, she made sure to catch a few larger animals for the human, because she was feeling maternal (or so she would have said if she could speak.) And maybe that strange new feeling of strength blossoming in her chest had something to do with it.

* * *

The Wizarding World was in a panic- little Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had disappeared from his home, stolen by what had to be a very powerful wizard, no less!

Or so everyone at large believed. In reality, the whole scene had Harry's magical signature all over it. He, Harry Potter, had caused a miniature, localized blizzard. And from what the Unspeakables were telling him, Albus Dumbledore was certain that it wasn't just accidental magic.

"Only a very powerful wizard could do a freezing charm this controlled, even WITH a wand. Harry Potter is more than a wizard, Supreme Mugwump. Based off of his M-sig, we have reason to believe that he is a Jotun."

Dumbledore held back a gasp. Jotun, despite the name, were NOT giants, they were a subspecies of Wizard known for their power over ice, cold, and wind- and most were known for being, if not evil, highly destructive. It was why the Norse called them Giants, for crying out loud! And if Harry was a Jotun, he needed to be found NOW!

Now, before it was too late. Before their savior became their most fearsome foe...

* * *

When he awoke, Harry was surprised to see that there were dead animals around him- squirrels and rats, and even a rabbit. He reached a hand out to one, feeling disgusted, but feeling the rumbling in his belly (Uncle Vernon had told him "No meals!" three months ago, and he'd only been able to get a few scraps every now and then from the rubbish. As he touched it, the corpse of the rabbit froze over... and then disappeared. Harry felt the taste of meat on his tongue for a moment, and then felt something settle in his stomach. Gasping from shock, he reached out to a mouse like creature and watched the ice cover it too... And then felt meat on his tongue once again, for a brief moment before he felt more weight in his stomach. As he ate, a large, white bird settled down on a fallen log near him, giving a little bark as if to say hello.

Harry, being the polite sort, said "Hello. Who are you?"  
He wasn't expecting the owl to answer with _"I'm called... Well, my previous wizards named me all sorts of things, but I never liked them or their names, so they can bugger off, eh, boy-chick?"_

Reeling back in shock, Harry yelled "Holy Buggering Time Lords!", and the owl hopped back as well as Harry said "You're a talking owl!"  
_"No,"_ the owl said, screeching in her physical voice, _"You're just the first human to be able to understand me!"  
_Harry could tell the owl was just as shocked as he was that they could conversate.  
"Well... M'name's Harry?" he offered hesitantly.  
_"Poorly named, aren't you? You don't **look** hairy,"_ the owl said, obviously joking and causing Harry to fall back in shocked laughter, rolling on his back on the ground.


End file.
